


Yandere Rory Gilmore One Shots

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: Requests are open just nothing too angsty(ex:reader dying). I have a Yandere Dean Forester book and I plan on making one with both of them as love interests. If you like it then I'd love to know(aka kudos and commenting)! These are all F/F.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Unrequited Affection

Rory and you were watching a romance comedy movie. It was just you and her in the house. Her mother was gone for the night which seemed like a perfect slumber party opportunity for the both of you. Rory sat next to you on the couch and every so often she would glance over at you. Sometimes you felt as if she was getting closer to you. This thought was confirmed when you noticed the eight inches between the two of you had lessened to one. As the movie played on Rory placed her hand on your thigh. Your eyes quickly darted down at it. Did she just decide to rest her hand there? Maybe it was some sort of way to show affection to you, her friend? You decided the former reason was better and went with that. Rory turned to look at you. She stared at your perfectly sculpted face. Such beauty in every way, physical and mental. If perfection were a human then it had to be you. You noticed her staring and looked at her. "Do you need something, Rory?" you asked, worried for your best friend's well-being. Her chest rose and fell. Her mouth was slightly open as her eyes raked your body up and down. "I need you." Rory said, moving on top of you. Quickly, she locked lips with you, wanting to get the thing she had craved for such a long time, you. To kiss you, to hold you, to love you, to have you love her, to make you Mrs. Y/N Gilmore, and to start a family with you. She rubbed her hands along your sides. Then she forced her tongue into your mouth to taste you better. It was as delicious as she had dreamed of. You pushed her off of you. Backing up away from her, you began to stutter and apology to her "I-I'm so sorry, Rory. I don't feel the same. We can still be friends if you want." you stuttered out. She could practically hear her heart breaking. This wasn't supposed to happen! This honestly kind of shocked her. You and her were so affectionate and loving. The two of you were practically dating! Who was she kidding though? You would never love her! "I'm so, so sorry. Yes, please." she replied. You nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. The feeling of being around each other was uncomfortable. She could always get up in leave. Though, she didn't want to leave you. But on the other hand she could hardly look you in the eye. "Do you wanna keep watching the movie? I can go get us refills." Rory said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Oh, sure yeah. I'll rewind it a bit. Thanks, Rory." you replied. She got up, grabbing her phone and walked out. In reality, she also wanted to get out of the room so that she could finally cry. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her. Putting her hands over her mouth, she began to cry. She sat down on the side of the bathtub and rocked back and forth to try and calm down. It wasn't suppossed to go this way! You were suppossed to accept her love for you and say "I love you too". Then you and her would make-out then cuddle and finish the movie. Later, the two of you would've updated your Instagram's with "Rory's Princess" for you and "Y/N's Dame in Shining Armor" for her. Both your Instagram's would be filled with pictures of the two of you. She sobbed and sobbed. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number. Lorelai heard the muffled sobbing as soon as she picked up "What's wrong, what happened?" she asked. "She doesn't feel the same." Rory simply said. "Oh don't worry, it'll all be okay. There's sleeping medicine in the drug cabinet. She loves you, I can tell. She just doesn't know yet." she said, trying to comfort her. Rory took several deep breaths. It would be okay. It would all be just fine. You loved her, you really did you just didn't know it yet. She wiped her tears and stared at herself in the mirror. Splashing water on her face, to try and make it less obvious she cried over you. She would slip some medicine into your drink, then she would give you it, you would drink it, and fall asleep in her arms. She grabbed a fluffy towel and dried her face with it. She set it downa nd opened the drug cabinet. There it was, the medicine. It would dissolve in the drink you wouldn't even notice it was in there. She grabbed a pill and hid it in her pocket. Rory closed the door to the bathroom after she left it and went to the kitchen in search of your favorite soda. The kitchen always had your favorite snacks just in case you came over, Rory made sure of it. She grabbed some candy she knew was your favorite and your favorite soda. Carefully, she unscrewed the cap and gently dropped the pill in. It would all work out. She screwed the cap back on. Rory grabbed the beverages and candy and took them over to you. You looked up and her and smiled, saying thank you. The pill had dissolved and it looked like a regular soda. She handed you the spiked soda and looked at you drink of it through the corner of her eye. You unpaused the movie and the two of you resumed watching it, acting as if Rory didn't say she loved you and you rejected her. A couple minutes in and your eyes started getting heavier. You started leaning towards the side. Rory scooted in a bit. You couldn't help but slowly fall asleep. When Rory heard your soft breaths she knew it was time to take you to bed. She cleaned up and wrapped you in some blankets. Rory turned out all the lights and went to her room, carrying you the whole time. She tucked you into her bed, not before she handcuffed you to the bedpost. She snuggled up in bed with you, holding you close. You were going to confess to loving and if you didn't then she guesses she would just have to help you see what's true.


	2. Breakup Equals Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up was never an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:BLACKMAIL, MENTIONS OF NSFW THINGS, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, AND USE OF THE NAME MOMMY FOR A SIGNIFICANT OTHER

Rory chopped the rest of the food for the dish she was making. It was your favorite and she wanted to make sure it came out perfectly. You slowly walked into the kitchen. "Hi, baby. Dinner will be done soon." she said, not taking her eyes off of the food. This made you jump in fear. "Hey, um, Rory, can we sit down and talk, please? It's really important that I just get this out." you shyly asked your girlfriend. Rory stopped cooking. She turned the stove onto low. Whatever could be wrong with the love of her life? Why didn't her love use the title for her she had used before? She turned to face you. When your scared eyes met her concerned ones she panicked. "Baby, are you alright?" Rory asked, her worried gaze never leaving you as she leads you to the couch. You struggled to look her in the eyes. "N-No, no I'm not." you responded. Rory's heart sped up. Were you sick? What was wrong? She quickly sat you down and put a comforting hand on your arm. But you quickly leaned away from her. "Rory, um, gosh this is hard for me to say. Um, what I want to tell you is that I feel like maybe we should be with other people." you said. Rory blankly stared at you. Her brain was still trying to process what you said. Then it clicked. Were you joking? Rory's heart was broken. "Baby, are you joking? As much as I love you and your jokes this isn't funny." Rory said. You stared at the floor and nodded no. Well, you weren't feeling okay then! You were just sick! "Are you feeling alright, baby?" Rory asked. She attempted placing her hand on your forehead to check your temperature but you leaned away from her again. "No, Rory, I feel completely fine. I'm not sick and I'm not joking either. You're just too possessive. Heck, I've been staying at your house for the past two days because you don't want me to leave you! I'm sorry but we just haven't been working out. I've already gotten my stuff together. Could you please drive me home? It's okay if you don't want to. I can call someone to pick me up." you told her. Rory was silent. Her eyes held no emotion. Just a blank stare. It creeped you out so much. You waited for her to break the unnerving silence and just say something ready, anything would do! Whether it be angry or sad, it was still better than having her creepily stare at you. "Baby, go wash your hands, dinner's probably done cooking by now." she said. A confused look made its way to your face. "Rory, did you just hear-" "Yes, baby, I heard you. But you aren't leaving me and you never will. I love you, so, so much. So go get ready for dinner. You're probably just really hungry." Rory said, cutting you off. She couldn't just do this! She couldn't just control you! "No, I'm not! I'm leaving you." you argued. You jumped up and stomped over to the hallway where you placed your bags. "Do you remember the very first time we made love?" Rory asked. You stopped and turned to face her. If her telling you that she loved you wouldn't work then this would. "Yeah" you simply said. "You fell asleep and weren't wearing any clothes." she said. Where was she going with this? "Rory, what is it?" you cautiously asked."I took pictures of your beautiful body. I could always just leak the photos online. Maybe have some people in town "accidentally" see them. Unless you stay." she threatened. You both were frozen. Your sweet Rory would never do something like this. But knowing what she was capable of now and what she would do to keep you with her made you think otherwise. "Okay, fine I will." you said. Rory wasn't satisfied with that answer though. "'Okay, fine I will", what?" Rory said, wanting you to use her title. "Okay, fine I will, Mommy." you said with a sigh. She had defeated you. "Good girl, now go wash your hands." she told you. You turned and walked over to the bathroom. After washing your hands you splashed yourself with water. You didn't want to cry. You didn't want to be with her. You dried your face and walked back out. Rory was seated at the dinner table already and had two steaming plates of food. She was smiling at you as if she hadn't just threatened to show people your bare body. You sat down and dinner went normally. It was just like the other meals you had had with her. She would talk to you and the two of you would eat. It was as if you didn't just try to leave her. When you had finished eating, you quickly cleaned up. You wanted to not be around her as much as possible. Just as you were about to leave Rory called out to you. "Baby, come sit back down." Rory commanded. You reluctantly sat back down at your girlfriend's side. She held out her hand to you, wanting you to hold it. You held it as she finished eating. She lovingly rubbed the back of your hand with her thumb. She let go to put away her dishes and the food. You sat there and watched her. She finished and grabbed your hand again taking you to the bedroom. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie together? You know, cuddle up to one another and watch a comedy maybe? We could watch whatever you want." she suggested. "Oh, um, yeah, sure." you said. Rory frowned as she sat you down on the bed. "Baby, don't be so distant. You know I love you a lot. I don't want to scare you." she said, stroking your hair. "I'm sorry. Let's watch a rom-com together. I've always really loved those types of movies." you said. She smiled at you and kissed you on the lips. She got up and turned the TV on. Then the two of you got dressed in your pajamas. Rory an you snuggled together under the covers. It was more so her cuddling with you. You complied though and cuddled back. The movie went on and you tried acting normal. At the end of it Rory and you went to bed. But before you could sleep Rory said something to you. "I think you should move in. Isn't that a good idea?" she suggested. "It sounds like a great idea." you lied. You could sense her smiling at your response. "Good girl have some sweet dreams and we'll talk about this in the morning. I love you." she said, leaning down to kiss the back of your neck. "I love you too, goodnight." you told her. The next morning the two of you started moving you to her house, since she was so eager to have you stay. Then a few days had passed after fully putting the house up for sale which took awhile. She decided it was a great time to propose and she did so in front of your parents and her mother. They congratulated the two of you and you faked a smiel and thanked them. The two of you had gotten married. You slowly felt your love returning for her. You really did love her. It was still your sweet Rory, she just protected you more. Rory was pleased with this. Her baby finally loved her back! Mrs. Y/N Gilmore was a name you started to proudly use. Rory really did love you and you loved her.


	3. Question

Should I write for any other characters that Alexis played? Maybe Alexis? Of course it would be yandere.


End file.
